1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for holding thread, yarn and the like and relates particularly to a device for organizing and holding in position for convenient examination and access a multiplicity of skeins of yarn, or the like, in order that the user may store in a manner for expeditious selection and retrieval of a large number of skeins, or lengths of thread and yarn, which may be the same color or may differ in color and color gradations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices including packages, cards and bobbins have been known heretofore which are provided for the purpose of wrapping lengths of yarn and thread thereon in order that the same may be stored in an organized fashion and retrieved as desired.
Thus, in the patent to Quinn U.S. Pat. No. 674,307, a book is disclosed having pages with apertures through which lengths of yarn may be placed and held for use.
Grote, U.S. Pat. No. 1,388,561, discloses a display card having a tongue adjacent one end around which a plurality of strands may be looped and having other tongues spaced therefrom for confining the ends of the strands.
Gomberg, U.S. Pat. No. 2,371,756, discloses a yarn bobbin of sheet material around which yarn may be wrapped.
Lobl, U.S. Pat. No. 2,422,358, discloses a yarn bobbin of sheet material shaped like a dumbbell and having slits at each end for receiving the ends of yarn which are wrapped around the body of the bobbin.
York, U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,196, discloses a sheet member yarn holder having several tongues around which different skeins of yarn are placed.